Don't Forget the Pastries
by eclecticdinosaurs
Summary: It's the first year that Belle won't attend the annual picnic. Rumpelstiltskin takes notice.  Pure fluff, I guess I joined the ship wars?
1. Chapter 1

[First OUaT fic. I like criticism as long as it's constructive.

I don't own them, if I did Mr. Gold would have rescued her already and they would have made babies.]

The sun crept into his bedroom without him taking notice. The silence in the castle was loud and Rumpelstiltskin took notice.

_Belle?_

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his palms as he got up and looked for his clothes. The silence that had once been his only companion, now made him feel uneasy and very much alone.

It had been months since the new addition to the household. He didn't need her of course. He could simply snap his fingers and his estate would shine, dust free. _I should get rid of her, _he had found himself musing_, more of a nuisance than a help…. Much too loud._

Especially in the mornings, when her dulcet voice would make its way around the rooms, squeezing under his door and into his ears. The racket was worse when he opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. She would meet him with her cheerful face and serve him his tea and toast, not missing a beat.

It was this lack of singing that made him uneasy and made him rush when getting dressed.

_She's just busy getting breakfast ready,_ he told himself, _no time to sing today. That's all. She's fine. _He cursed the size of the corridors as he sprinted down to the kitchen, different scenarios of how she could have hurt herself ran through his if she had tried to clean a cabinet too high for her and she fell, this time with no one to catch her.

"Belle?" He said more roughly than he meant to.

Belle jumped at the sound of her name and wiped a tear from her rosy cheeks.

"Sorry." She whispered, rushing to serve his breakfast, "Everything's ready."

Rumpelstiltskin took a seat in the kitchen table instead of the one next to his spinning wheel. He stirred his tea, careful not to drink from the chipped spot on the cup.

"Why were you crying?"

Shaking her head, she smiled shyly, "It's foolish really."

"I made you a question." He said, more roughly than intended.

She took a sip from her tea and turned to the window. "It's spring," she said, "flowers are blooming and I'm-"

"Stuck with me." He finished for her, taking another sip.

"It's not that silly." She said giggling.

His heart jumped; such a lovely sight so early in the morning. He had made her smile, not only that, but actually giggle. Her laugh warmed up his chest and lit up his face with a small smile.

"Around this time of the year, my father would take me on a picnic to our gardens." She turned to the window, "This is the first year I won't go."

Rumpelstiltskin studied Belle; her skin was a shade paler than when she had arrived. _Still, she's as lovely as ever._ He imagined her in a field, sun kissing her face and laugh filling the air. Then another image invaded his mind, making him frown.

"Did _he_ take you on those outings?"

"Who?"

"Your," he paused, searching for the right word. "Love?"

"You mean Gaston?" She chuckled. "Once or twice, he was terrible company. He wouldn't stop boasting about himself. Ruined the outings really."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know why this pleased him so much. _Idiot, ruining my Belle's picnic. _He chose to ignore the fact that he considered her to be his Belle. She did, after all, belong to him, but he realized early on that this was not what he meant at all. He suppressed a smile and finished his tea, living Belle alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Belle woke up at the same time as always. She followed her morning routine. Get up, make the bed, wash her face, and get dressed. Except this time as she opened her closet, she noticed a small brown parcel with a hand written note reading:<p>

_**I can't have my servant dressed in rags. - R**_

She took out a light blue dress, similar in color and cut as the others, but from a superior material; the bodice embroider with elegant gold string. A light snowy shawl finished off the ensemble, leaving her gushing with joy.

_This isn't a chores dress at all._ She thought as she admired the garment. _I wonder what he has in mind._

When she made it to the kitchen, she found him sitting at the table, a teapot and two steaming cups of tea in sight.

She sat across from him as was custom and took her cup of tea. She was careful not to spill her tea for fear of ruining her dress. From the corner of his eye, he saw her gingerly drink from the cup, wearing the garment he had made her.

"Thank you," she said. "for everything."

He merely nodded and continued with his tea.

_I guess I misjudged his gesture. _She thought.

After some moments, she stood and went towards the mop and bucket.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I have to mop the halls today and start on the laundry."

"Tut tut, not today you won't." He said wagging his index finger. "It's a lovely day for a picnic, don't you think?"

"Do you mean it?" She asked excited.

"Of course, wouldn't want to break the tradition." He said biting back a smile.

"Oh wonderful!" Belle exclaimed rushing for a basket. "I'll prepare our lunch.

What would you rather have? Pastries or fresh fruit? And to drink?"

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you, princess."

He regretted having said that immediately. The change in Belle's face was drastic. Her bright smile faltered as she set down the basket. A part of him made him want to rush to her and apologize and another made him question his brain for ever thinking about apologizing.

"We're not going… together?" The hurt in her voice was undeniable.

"I can't dearie," he said feigning the indifference he didn't have. "Much too busy, I've got deals to make."

Belle turned her back to him and took out some of the fruit she had placed in the basket. _Of course, _she thought, _how silly of me to think he would want to come._

"I could move things around, of course." He said lightly, studying his hands closely.

"Really?" She asked brightly.

"Yes, yes. I think the world will keep revolving without Rumpelstiltskin. Don't you?" He said with a mischievous smile.

Belle giggled and placed the fruit back in the basket. "Well, even if it didn't, it will have to manage."

Rumpelstiltskin forgot to surpress a smile. He had to make a mental note to pay closer restraint to his facial muscles. Belle had a way to make him forget he was a dark lord and not some hopelessly in love teenager.

Oh yes, Rumpelstiltskin knew he was in love with her; he just didn't know when he had fallen of his ladder and whether Belle was going to catch him at all.

"Pastries Belle," he said walking towards the front door. "Don't forget the pastries."

Belle appeared next to him. Flashing her smile, she linked her arm to his, "Of course not, dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

"Interesting," a cold voice stopped Belle in her tracks, "I'd have thought for sure he would have grown tired of you."

The Queen circled Belle and eyed her with an amused look. Belle was on her way to the main hall, fresh cut flowers in hand ready to be used as a center piece. She studied the Queen's calculating looks and felt self conscious, holding onto the flowers tighter, thorns piercing the skin.

"Nervous are we?" asked the Queen in a playful tone.

Belle drew herself to her full height, glad to be wearing her new heels, a present from her master. "Not at all, your majesty. You simply caught me unaware, anything I may do for you?"

"I have an appointment with your master." The Queen said moving towards the table and conjuring up a blood-red velvet chair. "More than happy to wait."

"Right," said Belle, placing the flowers in vase and placing it on the table. "I'll bring you some tea."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary-"

"Oh I insist." With that, Belle rushed to the kitchen, putting as much distance between her and the queen. She had never met her before, but she'd heard stories. Anyone that crossed her path either died or was never heard from again. She'd even heard the queen had paid a huntsman to carve up a girl's heart. _The further away the better._

Suddenly she felt a chill. She was being watched. Belle chose to ignore her, conjuring up all the bravery she lacked, when all her senses told her to run and hide. _No, I won't give her the satisfaction. _How long had the queen been standing behind her? She knew it was the queen because she was quite used to Rumpelstiltskin appearing from thin air or keeping a close eye on her.

His presence was different, as was his scent. His scent was made off leather, cinnamon, magic, and something entirely his own. The stench that hung in the air was, to be simply put: dangerous.

Belle put on her best smile and turned to face her, tray in hand. "Tea?"

The Queen studied Belle closely and took her cup. She stirred her tea with a smile, not taking her eyes off Belle.

"You're not very frightened." It was a statement more to herself than to Belle.

"You're not very frightening." Belle answered, preparing her own drink.

A shadow crossed the queen's face, but it was gone in an instant, making Belle wonder whether it happened at all.

"You're right." She smiled sweetly. "It's not me you should fear. Your master, on the other hand; he's another story."

"He has shown me nothing but kindness." Responded Belle, her temper flaring up. "He's not a monster as everyone says."

"Oh well not yet, princess, but he will get tired of you, like he tired of the others before you." She laughed, "Surely you don't think you're the exception, do you?"

Belle tried to interject, "He cares-."

"How sweet, you think he cares for you?" The Queen's laugh turned into a cackle. "What? Just because he took you out on a picnic? Or he got you a new dress? Or heels?"

Belle shook her head and backed into a wall. "Stop it."

"Oh no, princess," The Queen began, walking towards her, like a hunter circled its prey. "You are no one to him, just a price from a deal."

"That's not true." Whispered Belle standing her ground, tears burning her eyes. _Or is it?_

"Why I'm willing to bet you won't make it the-"

"Out!" Bellowed Rumpelstiltskin. "Get out. Now."

The Queen turned surprised, gliding towards him. Belle kept her gaze down, biting back tears, not willing to give the queen the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She studied the cuts the thorns had made earlier and concentrated on the drops of blood that stained her dress.

"Glad your back," the Queen smiled, playing with her hair. "I'm here for our meeting."

"I said out, dearie." He said with a strained smile on his face, eyes locked on Belle. "I'm in no mood for deals."

The Queen smiled back and turned to Belle, whispering in her ear. She blew a kiss at Rumpelstiltskin and disappeared.

Clearing her throat, Belle moved to wash the cups, only to feel his hands on hers. She froze, letting him caress her hands and mutter a spell under his breath. Slowly, a gold light, much like the string he spun, trickled from his hands and wrapped both their hands in a blinding light. As the light vanished, he brought her hands up to his lips and lightly kissed her palms.

"My clumsy princess." He chided playfully. "Need I make you wear mittens? Or perhaps a suit of armor to make sure you're safe?"

Belle giggled, the tension draining from the room. "I'd never get any work done, and then you'd really get tired of me."

"Get tired of you?" A crease formed on his forehead. "What a ridiculous notion."

Rumpelstiltskin let go of her hands and smiled. He asked her to bring him his straw and meet him at the spinning wheel.

Belle brought back the straw and spent the rest of the evening switching between watching him spin and reading her favorite book. When she left for bed, he was still spinning, immersed as only he was when he was thinking about something important.

* * *

><p>As she settled into her warm bed and blew out the candle, she fell into an uneasy sleep, the day's events still playing in her head.<p>

_Impossible. _She thought as she hugged her pillow tightly, traces of his scent coming of her skin. The queen had whispered _a year…_

Belle would only make it a year in Rumpelstiltskin's service. She prayed to the heavens it wasn't true, but the queen had planted the seed of doubt in Belle's head. The flower from that seed was more dangerous in nature and bore more painful thorns that the ones that had pierced her hands earlier in the day.

She fell asleep staring at her hands and chanting _Impossible _underneath her breath.


End file.
